The present invention relates to draft control in heating appliances and, more specifically, to novel damper constructions movable to control draft through a fireplace opening.
Some form of draft control is necessary in stoves, furnaces, fireplaces and other heating appliances wherein a combustible fuel is burned. Damper constructions have been provided for movement into covering and uncovering positions with respect to the flue opening as well as openings through which combustion-supporting air is supplied to the firebox. Although the present invention may be utilized in either of the above-mentioned draft control applications and in virtually any type of combustion appliances, it is disclosed in connection with a fireplace of the prefabricated or factory-built type for controlling air flow into the firebox to support combustion.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a damper construction which is particularly effective in forming a substantially air-tight seal of an opening in spite of warping or other irregularities in the material defining or surrounding the opening.
In a more general sense, the object of the invention is to provide novel and improved draft control apparatus for use in a heating appliance.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.